We are eachother
by KlaineRock
Summary: Kurt and Rachel's friendship is about to be taken to a whole new level but are they really ready for it or will a certain celebrity ruin everything.


_song is we are eachother by the beautiful south kinda sums up Kurt and Rach's relationshipin this fic at the moment. listen to it. its good. if you like beautiful south. :) xx _**  
**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** _atBlaineAnderson_

_Official Twitter Account for Blaine Anderson. _

_Los Angeles _.com

1,276 Tweets 726 following 1,234,339 followers

Followed by _Ellen DeGeneres_, _Lady Gaga_, _Katy Perry_ and _SJP_

**Blaine Anderson** _atBlaineAnderson _

Catch me on the _atEllenDeGeneres_ show in one hour! #SOEXCITING [image:BlaineandEllen]

885 RETWEETS 632 FAVORITES

His eyes were hungry. It had been too long since an image had been posted and he couldn't wait to see what his favourite celebrity was wearing this time. Blaine's popularity may have increased tenfold and then some but his fashion sense still bordered on the slightly ridiculous. Those pesky bowties that the young fashion designer had always hated had developed an evil habit of showing up at premiers and, more often than not, affording their wearer the number one ranking slot in the fashion disaster pages of the celebrity gossip mags. He clicked on the image and felt a shot of adrenaline shoot through his body at the sight of his former fiancé grinning into the lens. Blaine's smile was genuine; Kurt could see the twinkle in his eyes. It warmed him. It made him smile back. The designer's eyes lingered over the photo allowing all the details to burn into his memory. Blaine was wearing a simple long sleeved blue cotton jumper over a white and blue chequered shirt, the collar of which was protruding above the V-neck of the jumper. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans slightly worn around the knees and on his feet he was wearing brown loafers. He looked really good. Really good. Blaine's once religiously gelled hair was curly; the curls were relatively tamed though nowhere near to the extent that he'd controlled them back when Kurt had been the one in his arms instead of Ellen.

The chat show host looked amazing. She was wearing a brown jacket over a tweed brown waist coat and light pink shirt, the sleeves of which could be seen poking out under the jacket. She too wore jeans though hers were lighter and she wore on her feet a pair of brown riding boots. She was smiling into the camera and her arm was snaked around Blaine's waist. It looked like they were standing on the unfinished set. There were people behind them messing with a camera and a big sign reading The Ellen DeGeneres Show was hanging in the background. Blaine's right arm was wrapped around the host; his hand could be seen resting on her hip. His other arm was reaching towards Kurt, it could only be seen to about a third of the way up; he was obviously holding the camera, probably snapping the picture on his phone. Kurt smiled briefly to himself imagining a very excited star struck Blaine asking the comedian for a picture. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine also got her autograph; the superstar had always been a huge fan of hers.

AllyMcAllister: _atBlaineAnderson Ur so hot! Cnt w8 4 ellen! Xxx_

CooperAnderson: _atBlaineAnderson_ unfortunately I'm busy filming _atTheLongGoodbye _but I've hit the record button! Good luck little bro #BROTHERLYLOVE

Kurt scoffed at Coopers tweet. If he didn't know any better he'd be forgiven for thinking the Anderson brothers were close; but he did know better. He remembered Blaine's older sibling all too well and the memories weren't exactly fond. Cooper Anderson was a leech. It didn't surprise Kurt at all that he'd come crawling out of the woodwork the moment that his younger brother had released his first single. The song had been written by Blaine himself and it had reached number one and made him a celebrity overnight. That had been almost two years ago, there had been a string on number one's since and Cooper had bagged himself a couple of acting roles and TV interviews on the back of Blaine's fame. It angered the designer and fuelled his distain of his (almost) ex brother in law. Kurt had seen The Long Goodbye because Rachel was an avid fan of the show and he didn't rate it all. The acting was dreadful, the storylines were terrible and the script itself was diabolical; it was, quite frankly, embarrassing that he'd tweeted the name of that show onto Blaine's wall.

Kurt Hummel_: _RT _atBlaineAnderson_ Catch me on the _atEllenDeGeneres_ show in one hour! #SOEXCITING BlaineandEllen

"Oooh show me show me" Kurt jumped at the combination of Rachel's voice and the feeling of her hands settling on his shoulders. He hadn't even heard her come home which was unusual because she couldn't exactly be accused of being quiet. He quickly shot a glance into the bottom right hand corner of the screen. The clock read 15:48. Rachel wasn't due back for another few hours; her early arrival had him worried. He quickly looked round causing her to jump back a little. Her long brown hair was flowing down her shoulders, her eyes were wide but there was a smile on her lips. She definitely hadn't been crying because her make-up was immaculate. She was wearing comfortable black pumps with a pair of slim fit jeans and a plain black vest top. She looked utterly breath taking.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Because my feet are killing me and Mandy told me to go home and put them up" she answered with a grin "now show me Blaine" Kurt smiled accepting his flat mates explanation. He had no reason not to really. He turned around and clicked open the image. "Ohmygodhe'ssocute!" she squealed excitedly

"He's okay" Kurt shrugged in an attempt to sound nonchalant. Blaine was more than okay. He was absolutely gorgeous, his smile made Kurt's heart race but Rach didn't need to know any of that. He heard her made a sound between a laugh and a huff. He turned around. "Go sit down. D'ya want anything?" Rach smiled and walked around the couch to plonk herself down beside him. She released a heavy breath, Kurt closed the laptop and put it on the table.

"a foot rub?" She asked whilst making puppy dog eyes at him. Kurt laughed and nodded. Rachel climbed up and re positioned herself on the sofa placing her feet on his lap. "Oh quick!"

"What?"

"Put Ellen on!" She yelled as he pulled off her shoes.

"For godsake Rach don't do that. You scared me." He leaned over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table passing it to Rachel. She turned the TV on. Kurt pulled off her socks and began massaging her right foot.

"Ahh that's good."

"Don't get used to it" he responded with a smile that she didn't return. She looked wounded and Kurt immediately felt terrible. He always seemed to put his foot in his mouth lately especially where Rachel was concerned. His best friend was so emotional that the smallest thing was blown out of proportion so quickly. It wasn't unusual for plates to fly across the room so Kurt was always careful to not upset her "Oh no I didn't mean-"

"shhhsh it's on" she silenced him with a gentle kick of her foot into his stomach. Kurt continued to rub her foot as he watched his teenage dream walk out onto the set.

_"Hey" Ellen stood up and hugged Blaine briefly. They were both wearing the clothes they'd worn in the photo but something about seeing Blaine in a moving image made him so much more mesmerizing. When they separated they both sat down "you look great. I'm so pleased you agreed to be on the show"_

_"Are you kidding!? Thanks for having me!" Blaine was practically bouncing. He was so excited. _Kurt smiled. He was so happy for Blaine. _"seriously, I am huge fan of the show- of you. A huuuge fan" _ Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. He was growing embarrassed for Blaine.

_"aw that's sweet. You know, its funny that you say that 'coz me and Porsche are huge fans of yours too" _

The interview went on for about forty minutes but Kurt didn't learn anything new. He already knew that Blaine had been a member of The Warblers and that he'd transferred to McKinley in his junior year where he'd joined the New Directions. He knew that he'd moved to New York for a brief spell after graduation and he knew that from there he'd moved back to LA with his best friend David where he'd sent song samples to all the record labels until one of them had snapped him up and the rest, as they say, is history. Kurt knew the history. He knew the story behind the story and he liked that Blaine had skimmed over it. He didn't want the world knowing intimate details about their relationship even if was dead and buried. The fact that he shared secrets with a rapidly growing star made him feel special.

It was coming up to the end of the show and Ellen pointed Blaine towards a microphone. The crowd cheered like crazy. Rachel squealed, moved her feet and pulled herself up into a sitting position beside Kurt. Kurt felt his own excitement bubble up. He'd heard Blaine sing loads of times but every time felt like the first.

_I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been cryin' forever,  
And the stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror.  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart.  
If I stay here just a little bit longer,  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, my heart? _

Kurt watched Blaine singing and felt his heart throb painfully. He felt as though Blaine was singing directly to him. It hurt.

If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart?  
Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears.  
The stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror.  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart.  
If I stay here just a little bit longer,  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, my heart?  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke this ol' heart.

He felt tears hit his cheeks and Rachel's hand gently wipe them away.

If I stay here just a little bit longer,  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, my heart?  
My heart, whoa, my heart.

"Kurt" She switched the tv off and the pair of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes "do..do you still…are we...we are going to be okay, aren't we?" She sounded so unsure of herself and Kurt immediately reacted.

"Of course we are" he flashed her a smile which she returned cautiously and then he reached across and rubbed his hand over her beautiful growing bump.


End file.
